A method of computerizing all medical information generated in a hospital without change by combining a conventional medical recording method of managing records using paper charts with IT technology is referred to as an Electronic Medical Record (EMR) method. This EMR method refers to a method of recording all types of medical information generated during the diagnosis and treatment of each patient, for example, health status, a medical history, examination results, prescription results, drug reactions, hospitalization records, etc. for each patient, in a specific database.
The EMR method is preferable in terms of the enhancement of hospital competitiveness, the improvement of a medical environment, and the acquisition of clinical research data. That is, the understanding of hospital administration status and the efficient use of personal resources can be achieved by the construction of an automated system, customized medical service can be provided by tracking the medical history of an individual, and clinical data can be used in various fields by accumulating the clinical data. The EMR method also has the advantages of improving work efficiency, improving communication between medical staff members, and preventing medical mistakes.
Meanwhile, when a medical staff member desires to retrieve the examination results of a patient in such an EMR system, the member can retrieve the examination results only if the member must move to a main screen for each medical treatment support department (a laboratory medical examination, imaging examination, function examination, or pathology examination department or the like) via a main EMR screen, input a patient number and a search period, and then perform a search. That is, in order to retrieve the results of a desired specific examination, a medical staff member must move to a screen for a corresponding examination department and then perform a search on each screen. Furthermore, the EMR system does not support the function of comparing the examination results of various departments on a single screen.